Saesee Tiin
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 63 BBY | thuiswereld = Iktotch | master =Omo Bouri | padawans =Geen | sterfte = 19 BBY | rang = Jedi Master | bijnaam = | functie = Jedi Councillor | species = Iktotchi | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,98 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel-grijs | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | vervoer = Sharp Spiral Jedi Interceptor | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Saesee Tiin & Adi Gallia 250px|thumb|Tiin in de Clone Wars Saesee Tiin was een belangrijke Iktotchi Jedi Master die leefde in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic. Hij zetelde in de Jedi High Council en vocht mee in de Clone Wars waarin hij door Darth Sidious werd gedood. Biografie Saesee Tiin werd beschouwd als een strenge Jedi en een eenzaat die meer praatte tegen Starfighters dan tegen collega-Jedi. Saesee was één van de beste piloten in de Jedi Order en bezat de telepathische krachten van zijn soort, de Iktotchi. Tiin spendeerde maar liefst twintig jaar aan meditatie om in contact te komen met zijn overleden meester, de Wol Cabasshite Omo Bouri. Tiin nam ook nooit een Padawan aan, maar zetelde wel in de Jedi High Council. In de loop der jaren bevestigde hij zijn waarde als piloot en fungeerde hij als de contactpersoon van Freedom's Sons, een civiele organisatie waarmee de Jedi Order soms samenwerkte. Tiin nam ook deel aan de Stark Hyperspace War en aan de missie naar Yinchorr. In 32 BBY was Saesee present in de Jedi High Council toen Anakin Skywalker werd voorgesteld. Na het overlijden van Qui-Gon Jinn reisde Tiin naar Naboo waar hij meer dan gewone interesse toonde voor Darth Maul’s Sith Interceptor. Tien jaar later was Tiin één van de weinige overlevende Jedi in de Battle of Geonosis. Alhoewel er eerst werd gedacht dat Tiin was gesneuveld, overleefde hij wel degelijk het gevecht. In de Clone Wars werd Saesee een High Jedi General en verloor hij in de eerste maanden van het conflict een onderste stuk van zijn rechterhoorn dat nadien weer terug aangroeide. Tiin nam deel aan de veldslagen te Boz Pity en hielp Mace Windu om de Crimson Nova uit te schakelen. Saesee Tiin was aanwezig op Coruscant toen Delta Squad de lichamen van Halsey en Knox terugbracht van op Devaron nadat ze door Savage Opress waren vermoord. Tiin was eveneens aanwezig toen Plo Koon de missie opvolgde van Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi naar Lola Sayu, waar ze Even Piell moesten bevrijden uit The Citadel. In de Battle of Coruscant was Saesee de Commander van de Venator-class Star Destroyer Impavid. Hij en zijn Clones slaagden erin om de CIS cruiser Prosperous te kapen. Op het einde van de Clone Wars selecteerde Mace Windu Master Tiin als één van de Jedi die Supreme Chancellor Palpatine moesten arresteren. Desondanks zijn gave Lightsaber techniek, was Saesee geen partij voor de Sith Lord en werd hij erg snel gedood. Lightsaber Saesee Tiin gebruikte een erg bescheiden model Lightsaber in dezelfde stijl als Ki-Adi-Mundi en Aayla Secura. Tiins Lightsaber zag er net iets minder verweerd uit, omdat de Iktotchi Jedi Master nu eenmaal vaak te vinden was in een Starfighter tijdens missies. De Lightsaber van Tiin had een mechanisme dat de straal intact hield terwijl het wapen werd gegooid. Het heft was 26,60 centimeter lang en 4,50 centimeter breed. Het wapen bevatte een groen Adegan Crystal. Achter de schermen *Khan Bonfils speelde Tiin in ‘The Phantom Menace’, Jesse Jensen in ‘Attack of the Clones’ en Kenji Oates in ‘Revenge of the Sith’. *Hoewel Tiins lengte vaak op 1.88 meter wordt geschat, zet zijn 'Clone Wars Card' zijn lengte op 1.98 meter. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Witches of the Mist **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Padawan Lost **Wookiee Hunt **Gungan Attack **Kidnapped **Crisis on Naboo **A War on Two Fronts **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Saesee Tiin in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Episode I Insider's Guide *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Iktotchi category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Generals category:Jedi Masters category:Piloten